


Demonology

by OutlandishLuminary



Series: How To Survive The World (When It's Trying To Kill You) [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mesopotamia, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlandishLuminary/pseuds/OutlandishLuminary
Summary: A rough and brief list of various classes of demons described in How to Survive the World and the origins of their names.





	

Demonology

89: Ch'uan-T'ou: A chinese variation on the winged humanoid. Had the wings of a bat and the head of a bird. Traditionally fished. In HSW, their bird heads are replaced by feathered human heads. Ex: Nepeta's foster mother and brother.

26: Vishni: A Hindu god. Had four arms and was dark blue. In HSW, also have horns, and are not blue, but are usually dark in complexion. Ex: Kanaya

80: Ceruleans: A completely fabricated demon class. Have a spade shaped tail and eight eyes. Ex: Vriska

22: Ochre: A similarly fictitious species. Composed mostly of bone and horn. Yellow blood. Ex: Psiioniic 

35: Hequet: An egyptian goddess. Had a frog head. In HSW, the frog aspect is taken as an allusion to amphibious lifestyles more than actual frog demons. Ex: Eridan

12: Shedu: Assyrian protective spirits. Had the bodies of horses or bulls and human heads. Ex: Equius

104: Hathortane: A combination of two creatures, Hathor and Ipotanes. Hathor was an egyptian goddess with cow horns. Ipotanes were greek satyr-like creatures, but were half-horse instead of half-goat. In HSW, the two are combined into Hathortanes, half cows with butterfly wings. Ex: Tavros

96: Irusan: The king of cats. In HSW, cat human hybrids. Ex: Nepeta, Disciple

41: "Yoi Akuma": Nashira: Nashira is the biggest star in the constellation Capricorn. In HSW, they are humanoids with white 'face paint' patterning. Ex: Gamzee

Undiscovered (128): Nereid : Nereids are sea nymphs who help sailors in rough weather. Ex: Feferi

38: Talos: Talos was a bronze winged man who protected the city of Crete in Greek myth. In HSW, 'bronze' is interpreted as a color instead of a metal. Ex: Davesprite

53: Hameshea: A combination of Hamesh and Ea. Hamesh, also known as hamsas, are hand shaped charms with and eye in the center meant to ward off the evil eye in Judaism and Islam. Ea was a Mesopotamian creation god, whose symbols were a goat and a fish. In HSW, these are combined into a satyr-esque humanoid with eyes in their palms and a third eye. Ex: Aradia

12: Gobi : An area of desert in which lots of dinosaurs lived. In HSW, interpreted as chameleon-like humanoids. Ex: Terezi


End file.
